Honest Mistakes
by Foresaken-Shadow
Summary: Scott comes to apologize to Rogue. RoguexScott, Rogue's POV. Sequel has been added.
1. Chapter 1

**Honest Mistakes**

Scogue / PG13 / Rogue's POV

Scott comes to apologize to Rogue.

Okay...forewarnings/notes here. **First,** I would not want to actually see this happen in the movies. Haha I might just freak if it did. **Second,** the only reason I submit this to movies is because I haven't read the comics enough to write a fic based on them. **Third,** this is slightly A/U...mainly because it pertains to no specific timeline, and Jean/Phoenix doesn't play into this either. **Fourth,** I've made Rogue 18 here. Scott? For all I care we can still say he's 30. _It doesn't bother me._

**No flames please!**

**

* * *

**"Oh god…" 

The burning sensation behind my eyelids hadn't died yet. I don't know how he lives like this… The immense pressure in the back of my head, and god…so much pain.

I couldn't open my eyes. Because I knew that if I opened my eyes, the room would be toast, literally, within a matter of seconds. My eyes had been changed into lethal weapons…more or less on accident. I don't know how this had all started…or at least the details were blurry.

Although as I think back on this, lying on my bed, curled towards the wall in the fetal position, I felt as if I needed to cry. Lo and behold, the tears would not come, but my throat burned as it did whenever I cried. I lied there, sobbing dryly into the sheets as my body only curled tighter.

It had been a _mistake._ An _honest mistake_.

I didn't regret it though. I merely feared the consequences. However, I learned something new from all of this.

At least someone wasn't afraid of me.

---

So it was only slightly past noon on the late summer day. I was on my bed, dressed not to be touched, not to be bothered. A flimsy tank top and little pajama shorts. It was the weekend. I was allowed to dress lazily if I so chose to do so. The door was shut, and besides the undying light filtering in from outside, the only other light source was the dim glow of the laptop on my bed. I'd told myself that I was going to upload the dozens upon dozens of pictures that I'd had on that old digital camera of mine… I don't think I'd hooked it up to the computer in over a year.

The loading was going slow as hell. However the knock on the door, despite its low volume, made me jump out of my skin.

"Who is it?" I called, almost sing-songish. The door was unlocked anyway.

The visitor didn't bother to reply. I heard the knob turn and the door swung inward. I didn't bother to look to see who it was, but I was quite surprised at the voice that accompanied the figure.

"Hey, Rogue." It was Scott. Now that was a shocker.

I knew my brow had creased in perplexity. Why? Well maybe it was because of the simple fact that Scott Summers and I hardly ever spoke to one and other, let alone outside class. Yet I'd always known something was there between us, because subconsciously he was always looking out for me, in a very similar way as Logan did. Except Scott was different. He cared about my welfare, but maintained the tough-guy theatrics when we went out on missions. That made me smile.

"Need somethin'?" I asked, my interest in his unannounced visit rising.

He strode over to the side of the bed and asked lightly, "Can I sit here?" I nodded as I reluctantly sat up while simultaneously closing the laptop. I had an odd feeling that he was here to lecture me.

"I just wanted to apologize," he started.

"For what?" I was even more confused now.

"The danger room session," he admitted, almost guiltily.

I looked away, eyes narrowed as I searched my lofty mind. Danger room? My eyes then widened as the memory came back. "Oh…oh!" I replied, almost laughing at myself. A pause followed, and I looked to him through the corners of my eyes. "Don't worry about it," I smiled, "it's not like it was your fault, anyway." I'd blown the incident off already myself; why worry about it anymore? Although, at the time, it had been embarrassing.

What had taken place in the danger room? Well it was only a few days ago, and myself, Bobby, Kitty, Peter, Logan, Scott, Jean, and Storm had all decided to take a training session, just to sharpen our group skills. Typical session: level 8 (due to Logan's persistent arguing about raising the level from 6), basic street-scene. Flaming cars, smoky air that made your lungs burn almost pleasantly, and even a sentinel or two to top it off.

I'd been tromping around with Scott and Peter at the time, both of which were giving me unnecessary battle pointers. If I couldn't fend for myself at 18, then we had definite problems. Anyways, I'd been walking along with them, when all of a sudden there was an explosion at my feet. I'd screamed and fallen back, a headache ripping through my skull, and rocks and dust raining down around me. I gagged for a bit, and when my vision cleared up, I'd realized I'd fallen _on_ someone. I pushed my hand against the figure's shoulder, propping myself up slightly higher to get a clearer view, and that's when I felt the color flood into my cheeks.

I'd fallen on Scott. Or rather, I'd fallen on him, and coincidentally was straddling him.

"Oh god," I breathed, throwing a hand to my face, "I'm sorry.."

I could hear him chuckle. That's when I almost literally jumped off of him, and then out of courtesy offered my gloved hand to him to help him up. He took my hand and said quietly, "It's alright; it was an accident."

That, however, only made my face burn more. And when I finally regained my sense of balance, I looked off to the side and saw Peter staring at me. Not gawking, and no where near admiration either, but with an eyebrow raised, he was looking directly at me.

I mouthed angrily, "What? I fell!"

He smirked. "Sure."

"I did!" I yelled back.

"Why are you getting defensive, then?" Peter retorted as he walked away, cutting off any possible comeback I could have thrown back.

And it ended there. After that, I'd fled to my room to avoid any possible discussion or questioning about it. I didn't know if Kitty or Bobby, or even if Jean had known, but I didn't want to stick around to find out.

---

And today, Scott had come back to apologize. I felt awful all over again. So when he put his arm, which was protected by a worn jacket, around my shoulders, I returned the gesture by hugging him around the middle.

We'd never been close. I felt it to be a real shame, because I quite enjoyed his company. And despite his irrelevant flaws, Scott was a pretty good guy, and pretty nice on the eyes. I liked him. And just by taking a guess, I think he did too.

I could feel his fingers raking gently though my hair. It'd been a long time since anyone had done that. Mostly it was just a pat on the head, or a chin on my head or shoulder. But fingers going through my hair felt comforting. Made me feel slightly more real. Our legs brushed against one and other while we just sat on the edge of the bed, and instinctively I pulled away, only to realize he was wearing jean pants. Not that I'd ever seen the man in shorts anyway…but it was merely instinct for me.

After my sudden movement, I felt embarrassed. I hadn't pulled away entirely, but I had moved abruptly. My eyes wandered to his face without moving my own, and I saw that he was smiling.

_Why is he here? Is he just trying to tease me or what?_ I thought almost bitterly, my paranoia getting the better of me. Our embrace broke, and one of his hand lingered on my back. We sat there for a while before either of us said anything.

"You're a good kid," he mused.

_Kid?_ _Me, a kid? I'm sorry, I've got a chest now, and a driver's license, buddy. I think I surpassed 'kid' a long time ago. _"Oh, I'll show you 'kid,'" I said, giving him a 'get real' look. He turned around and gave me a challenging glance. No way in hell I'd back down now.

I guessed that I'd have about five seconds before my powers would really kick in. So what damage could I do in five seconds?

I turned to him, and as his lips showed a smirk, I lunged up and ferociously kissed those lips that showed disbelief. When I looked up at him between the touches, I think he was more shocked than anything, so I continued. His hands skirted around my sides, although they avoided contact with my skin. My arms ran around his neck, and my fingers carelessly entangled in his hair. I made sure there was no more contact than necessary. The only place where we touched was fleetingly on the lips.

The five seconds had passed. Again I looked up at him, trying to pry though the dark glasses, but as far as I could tell he was alright. Now the touches became more passionate rather than forced.

What the hell was I thinking? _Passionate_? God no. This was about proving him wrong.

Except I knew I'd leapt in over my head when we both _happened_ to fall onto the bed. He was dressed. I basically had enough clothing on to be considered 'covered,' or 'acceptable enough to walk around during breakfast.' My skin shuddered. Suddenly my thoughts began leaping ahead fearfully. If I took his mutation, we'd both be in bad shape.

I think he became slightly aware of it too, because one of his hands was around my shirt at my waist, while the other balanced on the sheets. His legs brushed between mine, and I, through undiscovered instinct, curled one leg around him.

_What the hell is wrong with me? How did we even get here? Oh right. Because I had to prove that I wasn't a 'kid.' _I thought remorsefully.

Our contact was becoming greater, and the breaks fewer. Suddenly I broke abruptly, feeling a surge of emotion flooding my own thoughts. Not only was I taking his mutation, but I was channeling his thoughts. _No..nonono…make it stop…_ I thought, wanting nothing to do with Scott's personal life. Then I felt him go rigid, and a sudden pain in the back of my head caused me to jump away from his figure with great difficulty. Scott fell to the ground with a rather awkward thud, and then the pain exploded in my eyes. I squeezed the lids shut forcibly, and then grit my teeth as I realized how close I'd just come to going _too_ far.

I liked Scott, but I don't think either of us meant for it to go that far.

And at that point, I hoped like hell the door was shut. With eyes closed, I scanned through the recent history in my mind. Scott had opened it, and no one had closed it.

"Damn it," I swore, now beginning to shake.

I had been that close. That close to screwing so many things up. Fear fed by adrenaline flooded into my system as I curled up beside the wall. A control freak, and a freak who was afraid of control had just lost any and all control she'd had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Honest Mistakes 2**

Yay for sequels! A handful of people said they liked the first one and would like to see it continued, so here it comes! The sequel to "Honest Mistakes."

RoguexScott, rated T, …still Rogue's POV. Oh yes, and this is an A/U fic.

Logan and Jean start to worry where Rogue and Scott have gone to.

* * *

"Logan," Jean's voice floated through the air with a slight melodic overtone. He turned almost too quickly, and when they met eyes, she asked, "Have you seen Scott? I've been looking for what seems like an hour and I can't find him…"

"Didja check the Danger Room?" Logan replied in his rugged voice.

She nodded. "He's not there," she added.

"Hmm…well I'll go ask the kids if they know where he's gone off to…" Logan growled, turning away again. Jean sighed, annoyed that Scott would suddenly disappear without warning.

Logan trudged down the hallways, looking scruffy as ever, and he turned a corner to find an out-of-breath Bobby jogging in the direction that he himself had just come from. "Have you seen Rogue?" he asked, thinking that if anyone, Logan would know where she was. This made his eyebrows jump. _Both_ Scott and Rogue gone?

"No..I was coming to ask you if you happened to know where Cyke has gone off to," Logan replied.

Peter interjected, "His car and motorcycle are still in the garage," he twirled a set of keys around his fingers, "…just came from there myself."

"Huh. Well then Cyke's gotta be around here somewhere…" Logan mused to himself. "Thanks, Tin-man," he added aloud. Peter nodded and then slipped into his room after bidding good luck to the two.

So now that the Wolverine was thoroughly confused, he decided to head for the obvious: Rogue's room. It was just around the next corner, and although he assumed Bobby had already checked it, he went just incase she was avoiding her boyfriend. And when he came up on the door, he found it to be wide open. "Rogue?" I'd heard him call, sounding very authoritve. When he came in full view of the open doorway, his eyebrows rose rather unexpectedly.

"Rogue? What the hell happened?" He was no longer being sensitive.

I shuddered. The door had been left open, and surprisingly no one had passed by up 'til now. I'd heard Bobby farther down the hall telling Logan that he was looking for me, and that made me wonder why he didn't just come to my room in the first place. However, now that Logan _had_ found me, things were about to get very bad, very fast. For starters, Scott was lying dead still on the floor, and it was becoming difficult to hear his breathing. I knew I hadn't killed him, or at least _I hoped like hell _I hadn't, but I couldn't exactly open my eyes at this point.

"Rogue, tell me what the hell happened in here," Logan demanded. I heard him take a step into the room, and then, to my misfortune, I heard Jean a ways down the hall as well.

_Grand,_ I thought, _what else can I screw up?_ It had been an accident. Scott and I came closer than either of us had consciously wanted to, but somehow we'd ended up practically making out before he fell unconscious. I shakily pushed myself off the bed to a sitting position, but I was still as far away from both Scott and the door as I possibly could be.

Jean came into the room. I could hear her: "Logan…what are you yelling about…?" her voice had trailed off. I knew she'd seen Scott.

"It was an accident," I cried; invisible tears floating over my skin. My eyes hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before, and my throat was burning from feeling like I needed to cry. I heard Jean come in, skirting around Scott and taking a seat beside me.

"Open your eyes Rogue," Logan spat, clearly disgusted and obviously jumping to conclusions.

Jean touched the side of my head, probably because she couldn't touch my shoulder without facing the same fate as Scott. She then attempted to console me, which _really_ surprised me. She then said gently, "_Can_ you open your eyes?" Why did these things always sound nicer coming out of a woman's mouth?

"No," I whispered, "I-I mean I probably can, but I don't want to because it still hurts like hell."

"Can you tell me what happened?" she whispered as she broke away from me and rose from the bed. I heard her over off to my left, probably checking on Scott.

Jean's fingers trailed over Scott's neck as she searched for a pulse. When she finally found one, she whispered, "Oh god…" However it sounded more like she'd merely sighed. The man was incredibly pale, and his pulse was extremely low.

I thought for a moment, _Do I have to? Do I really have to tell you?_ And that's when Bobby showed up, breathlessly saying, "Rogue!" He sounded relieved, but he too fell silent as he saw Jean kneeling over the unconscious Scott on the floor. My room was turning into a crime scene rather quickly.

"Rogue, what happened?" Jean asked again, this time leaving off the 'can you tell me' bit. Great.

"We…we accidentally touched," I wasn't exactly telling the truth, but nor did I really want to with Bobby and Logan standing there.

"No…it had to have taken more than that," Bobby so kindly retorted. I silently snarled at him, gritting my teeth together.

I could feel their eyes on me, and that gave me no choice. I felt the color rise in my face, and if I enlightened this group on what had just taken place, I would probably be given a very _kind_ label. They'd probably think it was immoral of me. And I was never good at lying, nor keeping the truth bottled up. "I kissed him," I finally sighed. Maybe, just maybe, I'd been overreacting.

"You did what, now?" Logan's voice cut through the air. If I'd been able to see him, there was no doubt in my mind that his mouth would have been hanging open to the slightest degree.

I heard someone walk off. Bobby, maybe? I couldn't hear anyone else. Just soft breathing.

"It was an accident," I explained quietly, "…that it went as far as it did. I didn't mean for him to..to pass out. He…he just said something and I felt like I needed to prove myself."

---

"Scott! What the _hell_ were you thinking? You're practically twice her age!" Jean was livid.

"It wasn't my fault, Jean. I called her 'kid' and next thing I know she's kissing me," he growled in response. His back was to Jean, who was pacing around the room and raving.

The two were back in their suite in the mansion, Scott's mutation had finally faded out of Rogue, and Scott had regained consciousness.

"And apparently you didn't bother to stop her," Jean replied matter-of-factly.

"Jean, come on. It's over and done with," he replied, calmer than before.

"Scott, because of what happened, the girl had _your_ optic blasts, and if she wasn't as responsible as she is, she could have blown out a good portion of the mansion. You're just lucky you didn't die," Jean replied coldly. "And that's only talking about the situation itself. That's not even touching into how I feel about what happened."

That had stung at his heart. "Jean…you know I love you," he whispered, guilt showing on his face. He'd finally turned to face her.

"Scott," she threw a finger at his chest while at the same time he felt her telekinesis pushing against him, "if I ever catch something like this happening again, I will not take you back." She saw Scott beginning to object again, and she added sharply, "She may just be an 18 year old girl, but you have no idea how she's going to take that. An in all honesty, I am pissed that you would just let yourself go and do this."

"Jean. It was just a kiss," Scott replied calmly.

Her mouth fell open. "'Just a kiss'…oh you are in for it…" She growled to herself. Jean strode closer to him, and her hand fell on his neck. Instinctively their eyes fell closed and they kissed; however Jean broke away after they'd managed just a "taste" as she would have said. She then narrowed her eyes angrily, and Scott flew backwards and hit the wall with a heavy thud. "That was 'just a kiss,'" she breathed. Jean then turned and left the room; storming out the door with angry tears in the edges of her eyes. This left Scott alone in the room with his guilty conscience.

…However, had it really been so wrong to let Rogue prove herself?

---

Scott wasted no time as he headed down the maze of halls as he headed for the garage. His keys were in his hand, and he was beyond ready to just blast off of the property and just sit somewhere in the moonlight; this so he could wallow in his own thoughts and think of a way to apologize to Jean. However, the one person Scott did _not_ want to run into was the first person that spoke to him…

"Where you goin'?" I called after him.

Scott closed his eyes from behind his eyes and gave a sigh. I winced. He was obviously annoyed_. Should'a thought twice about this…_I thought regretfully. However, he turned just enough for me to see his face, and murmured, "Out." One simple word, and my gut fell.

"You're not goin' to kill yourself, are you?" I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

He laughed. "Hardly," he replied, turning around fully. It was good to see his smile again.

"Then why are you runnin' off?" I whispered, feeling horribly guilty.

"I can't stand to see Jean like this," he replied while pretending to be interested in anything but this conversation. I really and truly felt horrible about this situation, but what could I do? I took a few more steps to him, and finally came to a stop before him.

"I can't either…" I replied, remembering a particularly painful glare she'd given me not too long ago.

"Rogue…just –"

I raised myself on the balls of my feet and whispered to his ear, "I didn't regret it, though." And that's when I felt the tears coming back.

He stared at me; I couldn't read the expression, no thanks to the tears blurring my vision. "Hey…don't cry," he stated while smiling weakly, and brave as he is, he wiped the tears away with his thumb. Another skin to skin contact, but I didn't pull away. "I'll be back soon, I promise," he gave me another smile. For some reason, I couldn't trust that promise. And before I knew it, I'd thrown my arms around his neck, and was quietly crying into the shoulder of his jacket. I'm sure he'd appreciate that.

"You can't do this because of me…" I choked. Thank god there was no one else in the hallway. I just might have been burned on the stake if anyone else had seen us together.

"Rogue…Rogue—" he struggled to pull me away enough so he could look me in the eye. "This is my decision. Don't blame your self," he stated.

"It was my fault," I objected. My eyes were probably bloodshot by now.

"And again, you're wrong," he whispered. "And…stop crying," his voice was slightly aggravated. We stood there for what seemed like _ages_, although I couldn't meet his eyes. "You okay?" he finally questioned, breaking the silence.

I wiped the tears from my own eyes, and nodded a "yes" to him. But then something happened, and we were back at square one. And I guess he dropped his bag somewhere along the way, because both of his arms were around me, and mine were around his neck, and we were fighting mutant nature to stay together.

"I don't want to pass out again," he breathed.

"It's called self-control," I replied with a smile while looking to the glasses, and seeing my own, slightly glowing eyes reflected in them.

So again we were kissing; fleeting touches of our lips against each other's. My breath faltered, while his was heavy. However, this time around, the emotions flooded in much sooner, and I knew we weren't going to have the gracious time as we did before. Mentally I tried to suppress my powers, and it seemed to work for a bit. So how had we gotten there again? I'm not quite sure. Something about him, however, made me lose my breath. I inhaled sharply and pulled away; Scott was out of breath, probably due to my mutation drawing from his consciousness.

He then repeated, "I'll be back soon." And with that, he left, without another word, or any sign of emotion at all. No smile, no guilt, no regret. Just…emotionless. I think that about killed me, and forced out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

---

Hours past. It was late in the evening. Scott sat in the interior of the sleek, low-lying blue car, eyeballing the scenery. His hands were folded behind his head, the radio had been turned all the way down, the AC was relatively low, and the hum of the quieting engine vibrated in the air. He sighed, let his hand fall on the console, and then his fingers formed to a fist. He turned the keys, throwing the car to life, and sighed, "Either way, Jean's gonna kill me."


End file.
